Dead Rising Dream City
by bunji the wolf
Summary: <html><head></head>On the tenth birthday of his daughter Amaru, Naruto and Amaru goes to Dream City however Dream City will show them even Dreams can becomes Nightmares, Naruto X Konan, Naruto X Dead Rising Crossover</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or Capcom or the Dead Rising series**

**Chapter I-Welcome to Dream City part I**

Walked into a room wearing a black and white business suit and also wearing a top-hat, his skin was pale white colored. His eyes were yellow snake-like his smiled was friendly he was holding a cane as he poked his cane at a large map with the title on it Dream City. He faced the screen and started to speak to the Camera.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen and all welcome to the beautiful, strong and lovely city named. Dream City where dreams come true those who seek to make their dreams come true, come all. Come and become rich as Kings, bring your family to __**'Family Land'**__for the perfect spot to bring family together." _Orochimaru smiled big at the camera as he winked at the camera as well before going on.

Orochimaru then point at the large map at the south part _"Bring your bride to be or husbands to be TO __**'Wedding Land' **__and become a marriage coupled. Wait there more much, much more this land has so much fun and enjoyable things for all ages, bring your friends, your wife, son, daughter, brother, sister even the old elderly._

_"Welcome To Dream City Where Dreams Come True." _Orochimaru wave friendly at the camera.

"_On today news it has been two months since Orochimaru has opened his giant theme park city he calls Dream. So far Dream City shows the recorded of having over two-millions most recorded breaker in theme park history. Not only this theme park is a wonderful park but is also a small City as well, opening jobs for those of the age eighteen to fifty. The most successful business in the past twenty years."_ said the News Reporter of Channel Nine.

In small an hotel of twenty-seven year old Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Naruto woke up the sound of the News of channel nine. Sleeping beside Naruto was his beloved nine year old Daughter Amaru, sweet and the cutest thing ever, like her father she too woke up she let out a cute yawn.

Amaru had her father's eyes beautiful crystal blue color eyes, her hair was long but stopped down to her butt. She had her mother's hair red colored. Amaru was holding her favorite stuff toy which was a Tobi it was Amaru favorite children TV show. While Naruto went inside the bathroom to take a shower, Amaru was eating pancakes that Naruto made for her before he went inside the bathroom to take his shower. Amaru was watching TV while eating her breakfast.

"_Hi kids it's me Tobi, here to tell you all a very special message to tell you wonderful good children that Tobi will be coming to Dream City very soon. I will choice one lucky boy or girl to be Tobi's next partner in his new season show, so ask your parent's permission to come to Dream City and make YOUR Dreams come true. And remember Tobi's a Good boy!"_ Tobi waved friendly at the camera.

Amaru hugged her stuff Tobi toy very much she loved his show very much. When Naruto got out of the shower wearing a towel "Daddy can we please go to Dream City, Tobi is going to be there please can we go?" Amaru asked her father, Naruto smiled at his beloved daughter and patted her on her head.

But suddenly Naruto's cell phone went off the ring tone was that of "Fighting Dreamer" Naruto asked his cell phone "Hello Uzumaki speaking."

"_Hey handsome." _Spoke a beautiful woman's voice. The voice on the voice made Naruto smiled "Hey beautiful hadn't heard from you in a few days what's up?" Amaru looked at father wondering who it was.

"_Busy as ever, work is work but I get paid a lot for working at Dream City. Are you and Amaru coming to Dream City? I got two free tickets, children can get in for free. Why not asks your mother can she come to Dream City?"_

"My mother well I'm sure she would gladly accept it knowing her she's in her fifties and yet she act like she's twenty. Even after dad's death she still wild as ever, knowing if dad was still alive he and mother would do crazy things. And also Amaru's birthday is in three days she's going to be ten this month." Naruto enter his closet and get dressed while talking to the woman on the phone.

"_Wonderful I heard that Tobi guy is coming to Dream City that would be a wonderful gift for Amaru, maybe I can pull some stings and make it happen. I hadn't met your mother either." _Naruto chuckle agreeing with the woman on the phone as Naruto had his pants on and reach in his right pocket and took out a small box "When we get there I got something special for you." Naruto smiled knowing she would love it.

"_I wonder what you got me young man." _Naruto could hear the woman chuckle in the background _"I'll see you in two days; Dream City is a two day from where you're from. I'll get on the move if I were you Naruto. I'll see you later handsome."_

"Alright then talk to you later beautiful angel."

Shortly after their little chat, Naruto called up his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Over in another state New York City in a building called _**"Uzumaki Daycare"**_

"Hello Uzumaki Daycare who is this I'm speaking too?" Kushina asked.

"_Hey mom it's me your favorite and only child Naruto."_

"Well hello my favorite only child how is my handsome son? And how is my cute granddaughter?" Kushina smiled she was glad to hear from him _"I'm taking Amaru to Dream City for her birthday, and also I'm meeting a good friend of mine there she got two tickets and I was wondering would you-"_

"Hell yeah I've been waiting to see what's all the big fuss about this Dream City anyway. I heard they have Daycare of their own I wanna see how they handle children. And also I wouldn't miss out on my Granddaughter's tenth birthday I'll see you two there!"

"_Okay mom I'll see you at Dream City in two days."_

Once Naruto hanged up on Kushina, Kushina had a large grin on her face as she giggle "Amy take over while I'm away on family business." Kushina said to her helper.

"Yes Ms. Kushina. And good luck and have a wonderful time out there in Dream City." Amy said giving her Boss her blessings.

"Dream City here I come!" Kushina yelled.

**Elsewhere in Maryland:**

It was ten o'clock in the morning. Naruto was fully dressed wearing black colored T-shirt with sleeves and over it he wore an orange colored T-shirt with no sleeves. With blue colored jeans Naruto wore a green gem necklace around his neck.

Amaru wore a blue T-shirt with long sleeves over it was red T-shirt with no sleeves with blue colored jeans. The two were standing in front of Naruto's yellow golden colored motorcycle he named Minato which he named after his father in fact it was Minato's motorcycle he used to ride it all the time before he married Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto made a small side pack for Amaru to side down and be safe along the ride. Amaru put on her helmet and goggles as Naruto did the same. As the father and daughter left their hotel go to go Dream City to have some fun together as a family and also give Amaru a wonderful birthday she will never forget.

In Dream City dreams come to life.

**Next Time-Welcome to Dream City Part II**

**I know the first chapter is short but will make it longer on the second chapter.**

**Behold! This is my Second Try of doing a Naruto X Dead Rising Fic/Story about two years ago I did one. Well things didn't turn out right or well from my view and thoughts I couldn't get the right…finishing touch to it.**

**But after finishing and playing DR2 short for Dead Rising 2 on my PS3, ideas began to round around within my storm of ideas once again. And also I've been challenge to do a Naruto X Dead Rising fic which so happen brought luck and ideas on my side.**

**The challenge was make it Naruto X Konan have Naruto character in the world, and the rest the quester who requested said the rest is safe in my "Magic" hands sweatdrop but smiled ^_^'**

**Anyway…**

**No Naruto and Amaru are not in Chuck's and Chuck's daughter Katie's place they are in their own father and daughter character spot. Which means Naruto will meet Dead Rising characters but possible after he get through his own problem and how far we will go in this story in Dream City…Dreams come to life…hehehe.**

**Now what everyone has been waited for THE BOSS LIST….ugh I mean the Psychopaths List!**

**Here are the selected people that will be the psychopaths that Naruto, Konan and yes even Kushina will deal with and possible spoiler their reasons as well and their psycho class as well.**

**Also they are not in order and don't be surprise who I put in the list of nuts-case!**

**The Hungry Nut-Chouji-Reason Zombies has eaten all the fresh meat and Chouji is hungry stealing anyway he can get.**

**The Psycho but sweet Girl-Sakura-A nice girl with slip personally and just got dumped by her asshole of a boyfriend.**

**The Nut-case-Anko-She escaped from an Insane Asylum and now looking for a place to lay low**

**The Artist-Deidara-A Jealous Artist who is jealous the famous young artist Sai**

**The Religions Holy Man-Hidan-Believes the end has come and well believe the blood of the impure can save them all.**

**Man and Man's Best Friend-Kiba –After the Food the second thing to go is the animals.**

**The Old Man on Winnings-Kakuzu-He finally hit the jackpot but making sure NOBODY steals his winnings.**

**The Sexy Showgirl-Ino-With no more customers what else a show girl can do? But go fucking nuts!**

**There are four more others but I'll keep them on hold until the second or third chapter everyone!**

**Well that's all everyone I really hoped you really liked this crossover and the first chapter well bye everyone ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Dead Rising series**

**Chapter II-Welcome to Dream City Part II**

**Two days later: Texas **

The Father and Daughter finally arrival in the state of Texas, which took them two days to get there, but just in time as Naruto was nearly out of fuel for his motorcycle. Lucky for Naruto there was a gas station nearby.

Naruto parked and turn off his motorcycle "Stay here honey daddy needs to fill up." Amaru nod her head and listen to the radio while her father went to refill the motorcycle.

Naruto entered the gas station as he saw a kind looking old man reading the newspaper "Twenty on number nine." Naruto said, the old man push a button and above the old man the number nine glow bright "Hey you're new around these parts I take it?" the old man said. Naruto smiled at the old man "Yeah just traveling with my daughter, going to take her to Dream City for her tenth birthday."

The old man chuckle follow by a friendly smiled "Ah good luck then buddy I am sure your daughter will love it. A lot of city people been going to that place a lot. Aint surprised to see you two coming from a far place just to see what the fuss is all about."

Naruto smirked at the old man "Yeah I believe ya the name's Naruto." Naruto shook the old man's hand as the old man introduce himself to the single father "Name's Sarutobi but people call me old man Saru."

"Pleasure meeting with ya Sarutobi." Naruto went outside to refill his motorcycle as Sarutobi left his store just for a quick moment to chat more with Naruto. Sarutobi saw Amaru as the little girl smiled and wave her left hand at the kind old man.

"Cute kid you got there Naruto."

"Yeah thanks she takes after her mother." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet to show Sarutobi a picture of Naruto and a red headed woman an inch shorter than Naruto, she also appeared to be 8 months pregnant; Both where smiling at the camera with Naruto holding the women very close.

"That she does so where is her mother?" he asked.

"It happens about six years ago."

**Six years ago: Raw City**

Raw City, one of the few most peacefully city that ever was created but now is nothing more than a death trap filled with the hungry mouths of the undead ready to feed on the living. How this outbreak happen was unknown to many people.

Rushing through the alleys of Raw City was Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Tayuya Uzumaki along with their three year old daughter Amaru Uzumaki. The Uzumaki family was running together trying to escape with their very lives.

Naruto was mostly focus on his wife's and daughter's lives then his own. Naruto had a samurai sword with him he stole it from a weapon store in Raw City. Since they were zombies everywhere nobody would care if he stole something from a weapons store.

"Come on Tayuya we have keep going or else we're done for!" Tayuya was trying her best to keep the group of zombies that were chasing after them. Tayuya stolen duel handguns from a dead cop while Amaru was on her father's back held her arms around his neck tightly as she was scared, very scared.

"Don't worry honey everything is going to be all right." Naruto told his daughter. Tayuya smiled at her husband as he tried to keep their daughter calm "Listen to your daddy Amaru. He knows what he's doing."

The sound of zombie's footsteps was heard as the family finally got out of the alley and now was on the main streets of Raw City. Tayuya was out of ammo of her handguns so she threw them on the ground and just as it would seem everything is fine.

Out from nowhere a running zombie came out of nowhere as he came at Naruto who had Amaru. Tayuya saw the running zombie rushing at her husband, Tayuya quickly withdraw her combat knife and threw it at the running zombie at it hit the running zombie right in the back of its head killing it.

"Thanks Tayuya." Tayuya smiled at her family but their moment was ruin by Amaru yelling "Mommy look out behind you!" Tayuya turned her head only to get blast in the face with a shove by a man who wasn't a zombie but a man he was normal like the Uzumaki family however this man was insane.

"Out of my way the exit is just a block from this spot." The man said as the man wore a red button up T-shirt with blue jeans the weapon of choice the man had was a metal shovel that already had blood was it to begin with. Amaru was truly sacred as the insane man knock out Tayuya, seeing blood leaking from her mother's head brought great fear to the little girl.

Naruto put his daughter down on the ground and told her to run "No daddy we can't leave without mommy." Naruto turned his attention to his daughter as he patted her on the head "I know honey don't worry daddy is going to save mommy. Now run along now grandmother is waiting for us at the check point we're almost there."

Amaru did as her father told she looked back only once to see Naruto withdraw his samurai sword. Amaru ran toward the check point while her father was taking care of business with the insane man.

Naruto had his full attention on the insane man "Hey asshole that's my wife you just hit. You're going to pay for that!" the insane man laughed as he had his foot on top of Tayuya's head which pissed Naruto off even more.

"Doesn't matter your wife is going to be zombie food anyway." The insane man's words mean nothing to the married man. Naruto came at the insane man with a fast swing slice attack at the insane man but the man blocked by using his metal shovel.

The insane man spit in Naruto's face but Naruto counterattack with a strong headbutt. Naruto took his chance and slice at the insane man at few times. But the insane man was strong he was able to take many damage cuts from Naruto's samurai sword.

"Damn it boy what the hell ya trying to do!" The insane man yelled.

"Get off my wife your asshole!" Naruto impale the insane man with his samurai sword stabbing the insane man in the chest. The insane man fell down dead, once he defeated the man. Naruto came over to his wife's side helping her up from the ground as Tayuya woke up "Fuck my head."

"Hold on Tayuya, Amaru is waiting for us at the checkpoint." Naruto carried Tayuya in his arms as he ran as the large group of zombie appeared but thanks to Naruto they feed on the dead insane man's body giving the married couple time to escape.

Halfway there on the checkpoint Tayuya spoke to her husband "Naruto…I don't feel so good. Where's Amaru, where's our daughter?" Tayuya's face was looking green. Naruto thought she was ill "Hey don't worry Tayuya we're almost there. Amaru is with my mom."

Naruto heard Tayuya chuckle "So she with crazy lady Kushina huh?" Tayuya smiled "I'm glad…" Naruto knew something wasn't right with Tayuya "Naruto let me go." Tayuya said, while her words confuse Naruto at the moment but Naruto just kept running with his wife in his arms.

But after one minute "I said let me go!" Tayuya elbow Naruto in the stomach forcing him to drop her on the ground. Tayuya got up but only to drop down to her knees "Tayuya are you okay?" Naruto really did love his wife Tayuya she was wild, fun, strong and was the mother of his first born child Amaru.

Tayuya was bleeding from head a lot the blood was really rushing down her head "Tayuya we got to hurry or you'll bleed to death!" Tayuya touched the back of her head where the insane man bash her on the shove with a shove "I should have be carefully damn it…fuck…Naruto you'll have to go on without me."

Naruto really thought Tayuya was going nuts as well like everyone else "No! I won't leave you Tayuya! What will I tell Amaru she needs you, you're her mother! I need you…you're the only girl who love me for being myself!"

Tayuya chuckle lightly while giving her husband a peacefully look on her face "Stupid shit…that's what I use to call you all the time. Tell that crazy mom of yours I'm really glad she became my mother in-law. It really sucks my life has to end like this."

"Tayuya what are you talking about your fine. If we don't hurry you'll DIE!" Naruto grabbed Tayuya's left arm only to be punched in the face by his wife "You can't help me Naruto you just can't! I'm…turning I can feel it in my veins…that guy's shove had zombie blood on it…"

Naruto's eyes were filled with sorrow and anger "No," he said he couldn't believe it. He hands balls up into fists he just couldn't believe it his wife was going to become a zombie and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Naruto can you do one favor for me?" Naruto got up from the ground. He really didn't want to hear what this favor was but he answer her anyway "What is it?" Tayuya got up she gave Naruto a tight hug as well a long deep kiss before saying the favor "Keep our daughter safe. And tell her mommy loves her very much, well I really wish I could see how she turned out when she grows up. Who knows she might be like a foul mouth red head."

"A foul mouth beautiful red head like her mother. I love you Tayuya and I'm glad you became my wife." Naruto managed to choke out through his sobs of sorrow. His words warms Tayuya's heart at least when she died she'll be warm rather than cold. Tayuya took her necklace and gave it to Naruto; the necklace was beautiful green jade stone "Give this it to Amaru." After taking Tayuya's necklace Naruto took out a handgun which he stole during the zombie raid and aimed it at Tayuya's forehead as he pulled the trigger.

Tayuya's body fell down to the ground. Naruto's face and clothed were cover in Tayuya's blood Naruto looked at his wife's corpse he shot her in the head from keep her from becoming a zombie. But he will not have her body be feed on by them. Naruto saw a tank of gas nearby he'd grab and cover Tayuya's body in gasoline.

Naruto toss his lighter onto Tayuya's corpse. He watched as her body was cover in flames, hearing the sound of her flesh being burned and popping sound of bone being burned. Within twenty minutes there was nothing left of Tayuya's corpse but the only left was Tayuya's necklace a gift Naruto gave to her on their wedding day.

Naruto hold the necklace close to his chest "Rest well Tayuya." Naruto turned away as he walked away within three minutes Naruto arrival at the checkpoint which was outside of the of the City. Naruto was one of the last survive to escaped the city.

Naruto saw his daughter and mother were at waiting for him, when Kushina saw Naruto alone and his clothes covered in blood she knew something was wrong. In his right hand was Tayuya's necklace, that confirmed her fears right away Tayuya didn't make it "Oh no," were the words that escaped Kushina's lips.

That day changed Naruto's and Amaru's lives forever

**End of Flash Back:**

"About two weeks later there were rumors of something called zombrex being developed, it can keep people from turning into zombies." Naruto let out a heavy sigh "If only we had it sooner but enough of the past."

"Damn sorry to hear that Naruto a lot of people lost family I heard from those news reports. They still don't know how it began." Sarutobi said while Naruto listen to the old man "Yeah I'm still trying to find out how it all happened. Raw City was a nice place had few crimes here and there but never had a zombie outbreak not until six years ago."

"I agree with ya." Sarutobi rubbed his gray colored beard "What other reasons bring you here beside dream city?" Naruto walked about four steps forward as Sarutobi followed him "Well beside my daughter's birthday. I'm meeting my girlfriend Konan she works at dream city and it's been awhile since I saw her and well I'm plan on asking her hand in marriage."

Sarutobi smiled "Sound like a good plan what does she look like?" Naruto reach in his left pocket taking out his wallet again, pulls out a picture of Konan from behind the picture of him and Tayuya. Konan was standing in the picture Naruto was showing Sarutobi.

Beautiful she was, Konan had blue hair with amber eyes, ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. She has worn a large light blue flower in her hair. Konan's nails were polished orange wearing a donned scanty robe with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back and the lateral part of her breasts and her belly. Her navel had four piercing; she wore a pair of tight blue pants. Her shoes were white colored high heels.

Sarutobi was shock to see how beautiful Konan and this woman was his girlfriend "How in the hell did you meet this angel?" Naruto laughed as he knew Sarutobi would be shock by this "Well I'll tell ya."

"It happened about two years ago during my life as single father…" Naruto looked up at the clear blue skies.

**Two years ago: New York City: Uzumaki Daycare**

"Naruto it's been four years since you and Amaru lose Tayuya. Come on go out and have some fun I'll look after Amaru. No son of mine will be single all his life." Naruto was sitting down on a couch while Amaru was asleep on the couch beside her father.

Kushina cross her arms over her breasts "Naruto," she gave her son a glare while Naruto looked up at his mother "I can't." he said. Kushina sighed "And why the hell not?"

"Tayuya was the only woman for me. She was perfect she was…"

"A foul mouth tough ass red head like your mother and your first girlfriend who later became your wife." Kushina said the thing that Naruto liked and loved about Tayuya

"Bingo." Naruto snap his finger while Kushina sweatdrop. Kushina shook her head "Naruto go out and have some fun please if not for me do it for Amaru she needs a mother not just her father and grandmother there for her."

Naruto gave in to his mother's wishes "I'll do it but where to start?"

"Didn't you use to have a MySpace page?" Naruto sweatdrop when Kushina spoke. But Kushina laughed so after seeing Naruto let out a groan "Well that's when I was young it's been about four years since I been on it beside the only friends I have on there is you, Lee and uncle Nagato I wasn't much popular on there anyway."

Naruto got up from the couch "I'm going out. Want some Pizza while I'm out?" Kushina hand a twenty over to Naruto "Extra cheese with mine, please." Naruto left Kushina's office.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Kushina thought for the moment "Maybe I should leave it be for now. He'll find his way, then again I was like that when Minato died he'll come around."

**Elsewhere with Naruto: On the Streets of New York City**

After finding the nearby Pizza hut Naruto enter the place only to see there was one person working at the time. It was a woman who was looked young but turn out she was older then Naruto. Wearing the Pizza hut uniform didn't really hide her beautiful features.

"Welcome to Pizza hut may I help you?" The woman welcomed Naruto, while the young Uzumaki gave the woman a friendly smile before saying his order "Yes I like to have two larges extra cheese pizzas."

Naruto was lost in the woman's beauty her amber eyes were simply beautiful he was lost in them but her voice snap him out of it "That will be twenty-eight dollars and thirty cents." Naruto paid for the pizza while he waited for the pizza to be cooked and done.

"I've never seen you here before." Naruto said "I always come here every Sunday and I never seen you here." Konan turned her head while giving Naruto a small smile "I'm new I'm only working for awhile until I get enough money."

"For what, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be having money trouble?" Konan knew Naruto was trying to sweet talk to her, she knew

"Bills this month is a bit tough on me. Last month my husband died and well like I said this month been tough." Konan frown, Naruto knew how she felt how it feels to lose a love one especially one who was your soul mate.

"Any kids?" he asked but Konan shook her head to answer his question "Ah well I lost someone very importation in my life as well as in my daughter's." Konan stare at Naruto her eyes were speaking for her.

"How long was it?" he said after seeing her stare at him "About four years now I lose my wife." Naruto reach in his pocket showing Konan a picture of himself and with Tayuya and Amaru together they were a happy family "Your daughter is very cute she looks like her mother but she has your eyes."

Naruto laugh "Thanks she really is a sweet kid. And my mother she loves children." Naruto show Konan a picture of Kushina with Tayuya and Amaru together with all three red heads together. Konan couldn't but smile and laugh as in the picture Kushina was hugging Amaru closely while Tayuya was laughing in the picture "You're right she does love children."

Naruto smiled big "Yeah my family is wild but fun bunch…well was." But so he frown afterwards he let out a sigh "Tough being a single dad with a cute daughter."

"Well it's not really that hard I have a great job and well I get paid well just…"

"You feel empty without Tayuya." Konan read him like a book "I felt like that same way when Yahiko died but I can't let his death keep me down. He knows I deserve to be happy and I'm sure Tayuya would say the same for you."

"Thank you Konan." Naruto place his left hand on top of her right hand. The two stare at one another lost in each other eyes "Um Konan do you smell something?" Konan's eyes widen as the two sweatdrop together.

"THE PIZZA!"

**End of Flash back:**

"And from then I've been seeing Konan although my mother and Amaru never met her but things are about to change." Sarutobi wish Naruto good luck on his journey as with that said and done the father and daughter team left the gas station gaining a new friend in the progress.

**Next Time-Welcome to Dream City part III-**

**There's Chapter II everyone very soon and quick hahaha!**

**Anyway not saying much this time, now that how Naruto and Konan and what happen to Amaru's mother, I know it doesn't seem strong as others would think it, but hell this is Naruto characters in modern days of age and ect. **

**Anyway the next chapter the fun begins well until then later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Dead Rising series**

**Chapter III-Welcome to Dream City Part III**

After getting their tank full of gas, Naruto and his daughter Amaru was almost there to Dream City. The two were listening to the radio while riding down the long empty road.

"Daddy," Amaru asked her father.

"Yes honey?"

"Why is the man talking about underwear and naked ladies?" Amaru asked.

Naruto sweatdrop as he forgot to changed the channel "Sorry about that honey, even I don't know what he's talking about. Let me change to something nice okay?" Amaru nod her head as Naruto changed the channel of his radio.

**I'm trying not to drown  
>Beneath the sound<br>But it's taking over  
>I've tried to shut it down<br>But it grows ever loud**

"Finally we're here." They have arrival at Dream City. The giant theme park it was late around nine-o'clock the time was. Amaru was asleep as Naruto drive in the parking lot looking around for a spot for him to park his motorcycle.

As they were over thousands of cars and trunks even jeeps were there but after finally finding a place to park his motorcycle as Naruto turned his Motorcycle off. Naruto put his helmet on the seat of his motorcycle. And Grab Amaru holding her as she grip tightly to her Naruto's right shoulder as she nuzzle her head in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled at his sleeping daughter. Naruto walked down to where the theme park was. Naruto could hear the loud sound of singing going on within theme park.

**Welcome To Dream City**: Said the Large Sign on the board.

**Two voices in my head  
>And I want one of them dead<br>So I can focus on  
>Remembering the words you said<strong>

**KILL THE SOUND!**

**Foundations trembling  
>These voices deafening<br>Feels like I am running out of time  
>I need to…<strong>

**KILL THE SOUND!**

Dream City was filled with thousands of people left and right as the sound of people cheering and screaming with joy and cheers. Amaru was still asleep the sounds didn't wake her up as Naruto kept walking through the large crowds of people.

**Way down  
>Dark on the sound<br>Simple scare will take you down  
>Sell yourself inside in suffering<br>Protect, Protect low  
>Take it slow, down it goes<br>Don't save yourself  
>We'll set you free<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

Naruto saw a on a large stage were many large group of hundreds gather was a band singing the band was singing a song. The very same song that was playing on Naruto's radio earlier as Naruto was really surprise to see even famous band members being here as well many Stars.

**Two voices in my head**  
><strong>And I want one of them dead<strong>  
><strong>So I can focus on<strong>  
><strong>Remembering the words you said<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**Foundations trembling**  
><strong>These voices deafening<strong>  
><strong>Feels like I am running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need to...<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**Way down**  
><strong>Deal now<strong>  
><strong>I'll gasp and the page you know<strong>  
><strong>You can make it all better<strong>

**Infect, Affect now**  
><strong>Make it slow, let it go<strong>  
><strong>Don't save yourself<strong>  
><strong>We'll set you free<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**Two voices in my head**  
><strong>And I want one of them dead<strong>  
><strong>So I can focus on<strong>  
><strong>Remembering the words you said<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**Foundations trembling**  
><strong>These voices deafening<strong>  
><strong>Feels like I am running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need to...<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**I'm trying not to drown**  
><strong>Beneath the sound<strong>  
><strong>But it's taking over<strong>  
><strong>I've tried to shut it down,<strong>  
><strong>But it grows ever loud<strong>

**Way down, take it now**  
><strong>Simple scare will take you down<strong>  
><strong>Infects; Protects<strong>  
><strong>Make it slow<strong>

**Way down**  
><strong>Take it down<strong>  
><strong>Simple scare will take you down<strong>

Naruto was enjoying the show, the band was pulling off a wonderful and from the sound of the young teenage girls they were going great. As the girls were drooling all over the leader of the band group who was singing.

**I'm trying**  
><strong>I'm trying<strong>  
><strong>Not<strong>  
><strong>To<strong>  
><strong>Drown!<strong>

**Two voices in my head**  
><strong>And I want one of them dead<strong>  
><strong>So I can focus on<strong>  
><strong>Remembering the words you said<strong>

**Kill the sound!**

**Foundations trembling**  
><strong>These voices deafening<strong>  
><strong>Feels like I am running out of time<strong>  
><strong>I need to...<strong>

**Kill the Sound**  
><strong>Kill the Sound<strong>  
><strong>Kill the ...SOOOOOUND!<strong>

The sound of hundreds of people cheering and the screams of the young teenage girls scream their hearts out. Wanting more of the music they were creating.

Amaru made a groaning sound when she heard the sound of young girls screaming. Naruto quickly moved on before Amaru woke up. Naruto finally found a hotel. The hotel was in **"Family Land"** in family land Naruto saw large groups of family, from young couples to family groups to elderly couples and newly webs.

Once entering the Hotel called **"Family Inn"** Naruto walked up to the front desk and asked the woman in the front for a room for two. The woman gave Naruto the key to a room **"Room 9K" **on the third floor of the building.

Naruto putted Amaru to bed right before his Cell-phone went off. Naruto answered it quickly as he spoke quietly not to wake up his daughter Amaru.

"Hello." Naruto said.

"_Hey handsome,"_

"Hey Konan what's up?"

"_Why are you taking so low?" _

"I just put Amaru to bed. She's tired from our long trip. Tomorrow will be a big day for her, I'm gonna give her a time she won't forget." Naruto smiled looking at his beloved daughter.

"_I am sure she will love it. I hope I get to meet your little princess soon. Has your mother made it yet?"_

"I'm not sure but my mother is never late she'll be here."

"_Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto goodnight."_

"Goodnight Konan."

**The Next Day:**

Naruto woke up by the sound of his cell-phone going off.

"Hello?"

"Finally I got hold of you."

"Oh hey mom finally made it?"

"Yeah I did I finally made it now we where are you and my little granddaughter?"

"Still asleep we're in Family Inn on the third floor. I'll meet you down below."

"Okay honey."

Naruto rubbed his head, shaking his head as he bed hair. Naruto quickly hop in the shower and quickly got dress.

**Lobby Floor:**

Naruto was wearing orange colored T-shirt with short sleeves which was black colored along with wearing a pair of blue jeans with red colored shoes. As Naruto looked around for his mother Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's mother and Amaru Uzumaki grandmother. Naruto got his looks and hair from his father but he got his behavior and skills from his mother.

Kushina was wearing a black colored T-shirt with the words "World's Greatest Grandmother" on it. She wore blue colored jeans to match up with her T-shirt. Kushina had long red beautiful colored hair. Kushina's eyes were blue colored like Naruto's.

"Hello Mother." Kushina turned around and hugged Naruto.

"Hello Son." Both Mother and Son Grinned and soon laughed together.

Naruto hand Kushina the copy key to his and Amaru's room "Amaru is still asleep. She should be waking up about now. I'll be back later on I need to find a friend of mine."

Kushina grew a big grin on her face "You little devil. Ok but don't be gone for too long. Remember birthday girl wants daddy to be there as well."

"Of course." Naruto grinned.

Kushina kissed on his forehead "Gah mother really?" Naruto felt embarrass he was twenty-seven years old and his mother who was in her fifties was kissing him on his forehead as if he was still ten.

"I don't care you're my son and I will treat you the same." Kushina grinned.

Naruto sigh in defeat "It can't be help I guess."

"Now go on and look around and meet your new lady. I'll take Amaru to see that Tobi guy."

"Alright I'll meet you guys there then." Naruto then ran out of the hotel as Kushina looked at the room number key and smiled as she thought of the fun she will be doing with her granddaughter.

**Room 9K:**

Kushina unlocked the door and entered the room to see two big beds inside the room. One large size flat TV screen as Kushina looked to see Amaru wasn't in bed at all? Kushina got a little worried until she heard the sound of the toilet being flush in the bathroom to her left.

The bathroom door open as little Amaru open the door holding her Tobi doll as she rubbed her right eye. Still being sleepy Amaru blink twice when she saw Kushina.

"Grandma?" she said which made Kushina smiled.

"Hi my little Amaru." Kushina open her arms waiting to get a hug from her granddaughter.

"GRANDMA!" Amaru shouted with joy she ran towards her grandmother giving her a hug of love and joy.

"Ready to have a wonderful birthday Amaru?" Amaru nodded her with a big smiled on her face.

**Meanwhile with Naruto:**

'_This place is freaking huge!' _Naruto thought to himself. While looking around in Dream City still amaze of this place and how easily someone could get lost here. Naruto was heading his way to meet up with Konan.

"Naruto!" A voice called him out.

Naruto turned to his right to see it was indeed Konan. Konan was wearing Dream City Uniform that everyone worker, staff members must wear which was black pair of pants with white button up long sleeves T-shirt with the Dream City hat but Konan had her long sleeves curl up.

But however Konan wasn't alone as she was companied by two people. One of them was female and the other one was male. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen in shock to see the male person was none-other than Orochimaru himself the owner of Dream City.

"Naruto this is Orochimaru, my boss and the owner and creator of Dream City." Konan introduce her boyfriend to her boss as Naruto and Orochimaru shook hands.

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki and welcome to my City." Orochimaru smiled kindly.

Naruto also smiled kindly "Ah the pleasure is all mine. You have one hell of a place here Orochimaru. I am sure Amaru will love this place."

"Ah yes Konan told me today is your daughter's birthday. I wish her many more. Well I can't keep my special guest waiting now. Please enjoy yourselves and have your dreams come true." Orochimaru left Naruto and Konan alone as his female assistant left with him.

"He's friendly as he is on the TV." Naruto had a happy smirk on his face.

"He's really a nice guy. He just wants to make people's dreams come true."

"Yeah nothing wrong with that. I heard he's the only member of his family left alive." Naruto quickly frown.

Konan nod her head while also frowning "Yeah his parents death still unknown to this day. He still wonders why or how they died." Konan hold Naruto's right hand as she felt him holding her left hand tight.

Naruto kissed Konan kissing her beautiful soft angel lips. Konan broke the love-kiss and smiled at her boyfriend "So where is Amaru?"

"She's with my mother. I told them I'll meet up with them when Amaru is going to meet up to see Tobi." Naruto told Konan, as Konan had a happy look in her eyes.

"Tobi won't show up until the afternoon we got about three hours until then."

"I know." Naruto grinned "So where too?"

Konan grab the neck of Naruto's T-shirt bringing him closer to her beautiful face "Well we can always go my place for awhile until its time meet with your family." Naruto loved that idea Konan had in mind.

"But first let's eat breakfast I'm sure you hadn't eaten anything yet." As soon as Naruto spoke those words the sound of Konan's stomach growl like a hungry animal.

"Fair enough Naruto lets eat." Konan said.

**With Kushina and Amaru:**

After eating breakfast with her granddaughter Kushina decide to take Amaru to the fun side of Dream City which was called Adventure Land. But while walking towards that side of the Dream City Kushina and Amaru soon saw Naruto and Konan coming out from a place called **"Meal Hour"**

"Who is that pretty lady daddy's with?" Amaru asked.

"I don't know honey. Might be daddy's new friend he told Grandma about." Kushina smiled.

"Is she going to be my new mommy grandma?" Amaru had a very curious look in her eyes. Kushina patted Amaru on her head.

"Don't jump the gun yet Amaru. She could be just his friend honey. Come on let's leave daddy alone let daddy have his fun for awhile." Amaru nod her head.

"I hope daddy have a fun time." Amaru giggle with a warmful smiled.

Kushina couldn't help but laugh "Oh trust me honey daddy is fine. He's having fun already."

**Heart Motel: Room L2 on Fourth Floor:**

Entering the hotel that Konan was staying at. Naruto looked around the place it was much bigger than Naruto's hotel room. With one flat TV which was a bit wider than the one Naruto had. Konan when to her closet to find her set of clothes to wear while Naruto sat down on Konan's bed waiting for her.

Naruto looked to see a picture Konan had on her desk there was three pictures. The first picture was of Konan and her Yahiko husband who she lost two years ago. The second picture was a young Konan with her parents when she was a child and the third picture was of a blank picture frame.

"Hey Konan what's with the blank picture frame here?" Konan looked back to see the frame Naruto was talking about.

Konan took a quick thought "It was there before I rent this room. Someone must have left it behind."

Naruto got up and walked towards Konan. He wrapped his arms around Konan's stomach as she turned to give him a kiss "Konan there's something I want to ask you."

"Fire away." Konan was ready for anything he was gonna tell her.

Naruto got down on his knees and took out a small blue colored box which was right in the right size so small it was. Konan gasp when she saw the small blue box as she took it from Naruto and opened it slowly as Konan felt her heart racing.

A silver colored ring with real diamond rock Konan was speechless she couldn't get a hold of herself. Konan and Naruto have been dating for two years now. They became real close friends and even had sex from time to time and they were now boyfriend and girlfriend now.

But right here right now Naruto was asking Konan's hand in married.

"Konan will you be Miss Konan Uzumaki?" Having a large smile on his face he waited for Konan's answer.

"YES!" Konan tackle her boyfriend to the bed.

"Whoa Konan!"

"MINE!"

**Three hours later:**

Kushina and Amaru just came from seeing a movie called **"Tobi's Journey: Secret of the Sea Princess"** which is a movie version of the Tobi show.

"Grandma that was so much fun Tobi was funny and cool." Amaru hugged her Tobi doll closely. While Kushina had to admit it she really enjoyed the movie as much as her granddaughter did.

"Yeah I did too. I never thought they would make a movie of the show…but something like that. Well the dragon fight caught me off guard." Kushina laugh while blushing from feeling bit embarrasses feeling like a young teenager who just enjoy a movie with her little sister.

"Ready to see Tobi?" Amaru nod her head.

**Adventure Land: Tobi's World**

Just in time Kushina and Amaru met up with Naruto and Konan as they were about to entered Tobi's world.

"Well look at what we got here? Now Naruto tell me who is this beautiful angel?" Kushina and Amaru wanted to know who the beautiful beside him was.

"Mom, Amaru. This is Konan…she's my girlfriend. Amaru remember when daddy told you he met a special friend?" Amaru nod her head as she looked up at Konan seeing how beautiful she was.

"She's really pretty, pretty like mommy was." Amaru smiled as Konan.

"Well it's good to know my son hasn't lost his touch when it comes to women. But my god you're freaking beautiful." Kushina was still bit shock to see how did Naruto ended up having Konan as his girlfriend.

"Can we go see Tobi now?" Amaru asked her father.

"Of course Amaru. Come on lets go see Tobi."

"YES!" Amaru grinned.

As the Uzumaki are finally together and after meeting the new woman that is in Naruto's life now. The day is young and so many things could happen while this day is young.

**Next Time-It Begins Again**

**Well there chapter three everyone sorry about the big hold up.**

**Anyway on the poll I posted up earlier the winners of the poll of the psychopaths that Naruto & Konan will face will be Anko, Sakura and Hidan. And don't worry Kushina will get her share of killing zombies and fighting psychopaths as well.**

**The song in the beginning is Dead Rising 2 End Theme the name of the song is called "Kill The Sound"**

**Well that's all for now everyone and yes Naruto and the crew will be using weapons from Axe to spear to guns to combine weapons to super combine weapons well see ya later everyone!**


End file.
